


Hear my vow

by Moonwanderer



Series: SnK [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Oaths & Vows, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Each and every branch has their own vow to hold onto when times are hard.





	1. Survey Corps

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one soldiers whisper outside the walls.

Wings of Freedom,

Be light on my shoulders,

To a faraway land

Carry me home!


	2. Garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vow for the guardians of the walls to repeat every single morning not to make the same mistakes again.

Let me guard these walls with eternal faith,

Let its stones be as strong as my heart,

Let nothing else but crimson roses touch the gates;

Three women of stone, miles apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
